


A Furry Surprise

by GhostieLanturn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: It was the night of their anniversary  that Hanzo surprised Jesse with a gift neither of them were expecting. Thankfully Jesse takes the surprise in stride, just like with almost everything else.





	A Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My git for the lovely Offlimits over in the TP server. My apologies that it's a little late but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

It was a day just like any other day. However, today wasn't just  _ any _ other day and Hanzo was thankful that he had checked his phone calendar before doing anything else after waking up. According to the calendar it was his and Jesse's fifth anniversary and he needed to start making sure he had everything in order as soon as possible.

 

“Do you think I'll be able to get everything ready in time?” Hanzo asked the chocolate lab that had ungracefully climbed into the vacant spot next to her owner.

 

“Get everything ready for what, honey?” The question caused both him and the dog to jump. With something like a huff from being disturbed just after she had gotten comfortable, she got up from her spot beside Hanzo and made her way past Jesse so she could find a quieter place to lay down.

 

“Aw Pudding, come back,” Jesse said half-heartedly to the old dog only to be completely ignored by her. After looking in the direction that Pudding had disappeared to for a few moments, and was sure that she wouldn't run back in and dive into the bed in front of him, Jesse flopped down on the bed and looked up at his boyfriend's face. He must've been starring longer than intended because the next thing he knew the face he had been more than happily admiring had gotten close enough to his own to obscure most of his field of vision while long inky black hair filled the rest of his field of vision.

 

“Is there something on my face that's causing you to stare?”

 

“Nah, just a whole lot of beautifulness.” Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Jesse found himself shoved off of the bed and laying with his back to the floor. He was still laying on the ground when the smirking face of his boyfriend peered down at him.

 

“I'd get up before Fudge and Pudding realize that you're on the ground and come to smother you in affection.”

 

“Wouldn't have to worry ‘bout it if you didn't push me off the bed,” Jesse replied as he stood up and patted any dust off of his pants.

 

“You should have known better than to compliment me like that.”

 

“Ain't my fault you  _ still _ can't handle my compliments.”

 

“Oh be quiet, you ridiculous cowboy,” Hanzo shot back as he took his pillow and threw it at the other. There was a small huff that came from Jesse as he caught the pillow before tossing it back on the bed. By this time Hanzo had finally gotten out of bed and was working a robe on so he could prolong having to put on actual clothes for just a little longer. Jesse silently pouted about the loss of such a wonderful sight but didn't voice it as he knew Hanzo would tease and distract him long enough that they'd end up missing breakfast and end up not eating anything until lunch time.

 

“There's my little prince and princess,” Jesse heard coming from the kitchen. He could only imagine the two dogs piled onto their beds in the kitchen and wagging their tails happily as Hanzo pet their heads, cooing and showering the dogs in sweet talk. Just as he had entered the kitchen, Hanzo stood up, tried to brush some of the dog hair off of his robe, and began digging through the cabinets for a pair of cups.

 

“I take it you haven't had your coffee yet?”

 

“‘Course not, darling. Need my Sugar with my coffee.” There was a brief pause in Hanzo’s actions before he let out a long sigh and placed the cups on the counter.

 

“Remember what happened to you just a few minutes ago?”

 

“Course I do. But that's not going stop me from giving you compliments.” The large grin on Jesse's face caused Hanzo to roll his eyes as he started gather the stuff needed to make both his tea and his boyfriend's coffee.

 

“Any plans for today?”

 

“Not really,” Jesse started as he moved to stand next to Hanzo and carefully placed the teapot onto the stovetop, “just got a few things at the café. Why? You got something planned that I should be worried about?”

 

“Of course not.” Jesse took note at how Hanzo had quickly taken a sip of his tea before answering. However, he wasn't going to press Hanzo about it on the off chance that he was just overthinking the matter since it was their anniversary.

 

“Alrighty then,” Jesse said with a small shrug as he finished off the last of coffee before placing the now empty cup in the sink, “What time do you think you'll get home after work?”

 

“Hopefully before six thirty so we have some time to eat supper and watch a movie at home.”

 

“Sounds good. See you tonight then, darling.” And with that Jesse stole a quick kiss from the other before disappearing through the front door.

 

Once by himself, Hanzo finished the last bit of his tea and placed a cup in the sink before getting ready for the day ahead of him. In no time at all he was dressed and out the door faster than either dog could wag their tails. He had just started walking down the street when his phone dinged, alerting him that he had just received a message.

 

‘ _ Hey blueberry! _ ’Hanzo sighed when he read the ridiculous nickname that his brother had started calling him after he dyed his hair some dark shade of blue.

 

‘ _ I thought I told you to stop calling me that _ ’

 

‘ _ You did but I decided to ignore you and do it anyways :D _ ’ At that response he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sure he loved his brother at both the best and worst time but there were times he wished he could take back calling him a carrot the first time he saw him with green hair.

 

‘ _ Was there a reason why you were messaging me? _ ’ If their conversation wasn't going anywhere besides them taking jabs at each others’ hair and appearance in general, then Hanzo wanted to end the conversation before he got to work so it wouldn't distract either of them from their work.

 

‘ _ Yes actually. Just wanted to let you know that i’ll be covering the last hour or so of your shift so you can go home early today _ ’

 

‘ _ What's the catch? _ ’

 

‘ _ Youll have to do the same for me _ ’

 

‘ _ That's fine. As long as it's not any longer than what you're doing for me. _ ’ As much as he appreciated his brother covering for him, he also didn't want to get stuck doing something ridiculous for his brother in return.

 

‘ _ Of course. Im not that awful _ ’ Hanzo rolled his eyes at that and decided that they would continue their conversation once he got to the bookstore.

 

It was another ten, fifteen minutes before Hanzo arrived at the mall and another couple of minutes before he arrived at the store. He waved hello to the workers at the music store across from the book store.

 

“Hey Blueberry!” Hanzo sighed in defeat as one of their coworkers greeted him with his stupid nickname. He should have known that his brother was going to spread the blueberry nickname at work so he shouldn't have been surprised that as soon as he walked into the store that one of their younger coworkers would call him that without thinking.

 

“Good morning Ms. Song,” he greeted with a polite smile before heading to the back part of the store where his genre of books was shelved. And from there the work day went by like any other day. Soon enough it was time for Hanzo to head home and as he was heading out Genji could be heard wishing him good luck on his date even though he was on the other side of the store, effectively embarrassing his brother in the process. The only response that Genji got, and he was surprised to even get a response, was a middle finger that had quickly disappeared around the corner behind Hanzo.

 

It was as Hanzo was hurrying to catch the next bus back home when something like a small whine caught his attention and caused him to stop mid-stride to look around for the source of the whine. When a minute or two passed and another whine hadn't sounded, Hanzo was about to continue walking when he heard another whine come from a small box just a foot or so away from him. Cautiously he knelt down and peered inside the box only to be greeted with the sight of a small golden labrador puppy curled up inside of the box with a small blanket tucked underneath it. Hanzo couldn't help but frown at the sight as he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that someone would be heartless enough to leave a puppy, of all things, out by itself in such cold weather.

 

Without even a second thought, Hanzo carefully stood up with the box in his arms and hurried to the bus stop, hoping that he would make it there in time so he wouldn't have to call either Jesse or Genji to pick him up and take him home. He especially didn't want Jesse to pick him up due to the fact that he wasn't even sure how to explain the puppy that was going to be joining their family. Hanzo had reached the stop just as the bus had arrived and he was filled with relief as he was able to slip onto the bus and that the puppy had remained quiet for most of the trip and only really started to whine again when the bus was almost at Hanzo’s stop.

 

“Thank you ma’am,” he said as he quickly stepped off of the bus, hoping that the bus driver didn't suspect that he had brought an animal onto the bus since he didn't want to get in trouble and have to find some other means of getting to and from work.

 

“Jesse?”

 

“In the kitchen, darling.” Hanzo carefully maneuvered himself and the box into the kitchen, doing his best to avoid stepping on the paws of any curious dogs that were trying to get close enough to the box in an attempt at trying to figure out why said item smelled odd.

 

“Whatcha got there?” Jesse eyed the box curiously, unable to stop himself from wondering what exactly his boyfriend was planning since the other wasn't all that big on doing anything other than an at home dinner and movie for their anniversaries.

 

“Please don't be upset,” Hanzo started as he gently placed the box on the table and slowly opened the box so Jesse could see its contents, “but I couldn't just leave the poor thing by itself on the street.”

 

“Oh Han, I can't be mad at you for this,” Jesse reassured as he gently picked up the puppy who now wiggling around and trying to take in all of its new surroundings. Both Fudge and Pudding had surrounded Jesse as they tried to get close enough for a better sniff at the new presence in their house and when they realized that it was a new puppy, both dogs began to happily wag their tails. The puppy gave Jesse quite a few kisses before she was finally put down and could run off to explore. However, instead of running off to explore the house, the puppy immediately ran over to Hanzo and plopped right down beside his leg, her tail wagging at practically the speed of sound.

 

“Aw, would you look at that, seems like she's taken a shine to you, darling.” Hanzo couldn't help but smile at the thought as he slowly knelt down and pet the puppy. Though Fudge and Pudding liked him now, for whatever reason they didn't seem to you care all that much for him when they first met and he was thankful that they had grown to like him as time went by. This puppy on the other hand had taken an instant liking to him and he couldn't stop himself from feeling happy about the whole thing.

 

“So, what're you going to name the little fella?”

 

“Hmm,” Hanzo started as he started thinking of a name, “how about Ricepuff? At least until we take him to the vet and find out whether or not he's a little guy or a little lady.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Jesse said with a shrug before he knelt down and held a hand out for the puppy to sniff. Cautiously the puppy inched closer to the cowboy to give him a quick sniff. When it realized that Jesse wasn't going to hurt him, the puppy wasted no time in sniffing the rest of the human’s hand and had even given it a small lick.

 

“He seems to like you at least, Jesse.”

 

“Must be my way with animals.”

 

“And  _ definitely _ nothing to do with the fact that you smell like food.” Jesse feigned being hurt by such a statement before gently picking the puppy up in his arms and giving it some affectionate scratches behind the ear.

 

“You think Fudge and Pudding will be good with him? Don't want them hurting the poor thing.”

 

“They should be alright. Just have to get through tonight and we’ll be fine.” Jesse wasn't sure if it would be fine but he said nothing as he handed the puppy back over to Hanzo so he could start getting a spot ready for the puppy to sleep in. Neither wanted to put the puppy by itself and have it whine the whole night but they also didn't want to keep it in their room and get any bugs that it may have into their bed. They eventually decided on just making a small sleeping spot out of some old blankets and put it in the bathroom connected to their room.

 

The following morning both Hanzo and Jesse woke up to an unfamiliar dog laying in between them and fast asleep. Neither knew exactly how the pup had managed to get into their bed but they could only assume that the other had placed it into their bed.

 

“Morning Hanny.”

 

“Morning Jesse.”

 

“Mind if I join you and Ricepuff at the vets?”

 

“Do what you wish. But we should wash the bedding before we go to bed later tonight.”

 

“Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I promise to take care of the bedding if you make breakfast,” Jesse casually said with a lazy grin adorning his face. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before flipping some of the blankets over on top of him and got out of bed with the pup in tow.

 

“It's my turn to make breakfast anyway, honey,” he casually replied, a small smile on his face as he knew that Jesse's was turning some shade of red from the pet name that he rarely used. And after after quick glance over the shoulder, his assumption was confirmed and he made sure to mentally file the image of his boyfriend, red faced and mouth slightly open, away as something that he wouldn't mind seeing again.

 

As Hanzo was turning down the hallway he heard Jesse yell out something about he looked good in nothing but one of his flannels and it took all of Hanzo’s willpower to not run down the hallway to avoid letting Jesse see his neck and shoulder that were now a bright red from his own blush.

 

Once inside the kitchen he gently placed the puppy besides the empty food bowls and proceeded to get down a small bowl that he placed in front of Ricepuff and filled with food along with Fudge and Pudding’s bowls. Upon hearing their food bowls being filled, both older dogs rushed to the kitchen and in the process almost took Jesse out if his yelp of surprise was anything to go by.

 

“You'd think we didn't feed them if you saw them running like they do to the kitchen every time they hear their bowls get filled up,” Jesse joked as he walked to see how breakfast was coming along. He stopped walking when he got a better view of his boyfriend wearing his favorite flannel, that was now tied back to prevent it getting caught on fire, and had his butt partially exposed for the world to see.

 

“Damn darling,” he whispered once he was close enough to the other, “didn't realize you'd be bringing out dessert too.” With a smirking, Jesse gave Hanzo’s butt a good squeeze which in return caused him to squirm and moan softly.

 

“Jesse, stop,” Hanzo groaned as Jesse began to kiss up and down his neck. Jesse continued covering the other in kisses, and probably would have continued to do so, up until the smell for something burning greeted their noses followed by Hanzo shoving him away and trying to save the pancake that was already not worth trying to save.

 

A sigh of defeat came from Hanzo as he realized that nothing was going to get done while he was barely dressed, he covered the bowl of batter and put it the fridge before dropping the spatula in the sink and heading upstairs to get dressed. Not wanting to waste the pancake that had already been made, Jesse snagged it off of the plate and began stuffing it into his mouth as he waited for Hanzo to grumpily reappear so they could take Ricepuff to the vet and then to a pet store to get him his own collar.

 

“Are you ready to go?” The question was accompanied by the sound of the dog carrier being placed on the floor.

 

“Course darling. Just let me just get Ricepuff into the carrier and we can head off.” There were already a couple of blankets in it so all that was left to do was to get the puppy inside of the carrier. However, the puppy seemed to have sensed that something was going on because the next thing either man knew was the puppy had run off and hidden itself somewhere in their home. 

 

Both of them were frantically looking and calling out for the puppy but after some time had passed they were about to just give up on going you the vet that day until they heard some weird noises coming from the basement and when they looked down there they saw Ricepuff trying to get Fudge to play with it and the old tug-of-war toy that Fudge and Pudding used to play with when they were younger. Realizing that the older dogs weren't going to play with them, Ricepuff let out a huff before deciding to entertain itself for a while by simply whipping the toy around until it eventually wore itself out and fall asleep in the middle of the floor.

 

“Here we go now,” Jesse murmured as he quietly made his way to the now sleeping pup and gently picked it up so he could put it into the carrier. Once the pup was safely tucked away in the carrier, Jesse put it in the back of the car while Hanzo got himself situated in the passenger seat. In no time at all they had arrived at the vet’s, found out Ricepuff was a girl, and had her get all of her shots before they went to the pet store to get her her own collar and food bowl. Once that was done they went straight home and put her collar on her, making her an official member of their family. 

 

It had been a few months since Ricepuff had become part of their family and they were so happy with how much she had  grown. In fact, the only ones who didn't seem happy with how much Ricepuff had grown was Fudge and Pudding who could no longer easily pin the younger dog down as they played together. Currently though, both of the older dogs had managed to pin the younger down with Fudge using the pup as a pillow while Pudding was lazily licking the pup's head. 

 

While all three dogs were piled up on each other in the middle of the living room floor, Hanzo and Jesse were cuddled up on the couch with some sort of cheesy western movie that Jesse insisted that they had to watch together. Hanzo was a little skeptical about them  _ having _ to watch the movie together but seeing as how excited Jesse was to watch it with him, he accepted defeat and watched his boyfriend set everything up for their movie night.

 

“I don't understand why he rode off into the sunset with her.”

 

“Because it's supposed to be romantic, darling.”

 

“I bet I could think of something better,” Hanzo replied, which caused Jesse to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Don't believe me? Watch this.” And with that Hanzo looked down at the pile of dogs and called Ricepuff up onto the couch. In a matter of moments the golden lab managed to free herself from underneath her older siblings before clambering up onto the couch with her dads. Once she was up on the couch she happily barked at Jesse and that's when he noticed something tied to her collar.

 

“Wha…” Jesse softly started as he squinted at the item tied to the collar. However he wasn't able to look for long due to Hanzo carefully freeing the object and held it out for him to better see. It took him a few moments to realize what he was looking at.

 

It was nothing fancy, just a simple silver band  with a J and an H engraved on the outside. He didn't say anything as Hanzo slid the ring onto his finger, talking about how he had meant to ask when it was their anniversary but couldn't since he had brought Ricepuff home and they had become busy taking care of her. Jesse reassured him that he didn't mind the wait, though he had been making plans with Genji to propose first, and went to kiss him just for an extra measure of reassurance. However, kiss they did not as Ricepuff managed to poke her head up just in time to get smooched by both her dads.

 

“Ricepuff, come on,” Hanzo complained while Jesse was laughing and gently roughing her up. Upon hearing the commotion coming from the couch, Fudge and Pudding got up and hurried over to the couch so they could join in on the chaos. Eventually, after some time had passed, all three dogs and both humans had gotten situated enough that everyone was more or less comfortable while on the couch. Coming to realize that they weren't going to be moving off of the couch anytime soon, they put on some Next Top Chef and let that play as they slowly began to doze off for a nap for the next few hours.


End file.
